


Grace Knows Best

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Banter, Grace is innocent and cute, M/M, Married Couple, Pre-Slash, Teasing, The whole island believes that McDanno is a married couple, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace just wants to be a flower girl, but there are some conditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In the beginning, it was just a joke. A joke between friends, and apparently the rest of the island. It was a platonic friendship that was misinterpreted as a marriage because of how well they got along. Plus, the bantering like an old married couple only continued and furthered the teasing. He remembered one time when Danny even mentioned how predictable their marriage was becoming. Steve liked their friendship, and was glad to have someone he could trust and rely on, especially with people who weren’t involved with the service. 

Steve saw no harm with the quick witted banter, the carguments, and the way they both had each other’s back regardless of the situation. He didn’t really question until a certain little girl asked him a very bizarre question. 

“Uncle Steve, when you and Danno get married, can I be the flower girl?” Grace asked innocently as she sat at his desk and was filling her coloring book with bright colors. 

Steve looked at her from the couch and frowned, confused, “What do you mean, Gracie?”

“I keep hearing that you and Danno are going to get married, so I want to be the flower girl,” Grace said. 

“Hearing it from who?” Steve clarified. 

“Everyone,” Grace answered. 

“Well, Gracie, if your Danno ever gets married, I’m sure you would be the flower girl, no questions asked,” Steve answered her, hoping to steer away from the very odd conversation. 

“I’ll only be Danno’s flower girl if I like the person he’s marrying, Uncle Steve. Gabby is nice, but he’s not as happy with her as he is with you. I’ll only be his flower girl if he marries you,” Grace said, as if it was an obvious answer. 

Steve looked up when Danny entered the 5-0 building. “I’ll be right back, Gracie.” He stood up and left the girl to her coloring and made sure the door was closed before beckoning the native Jersey to his own office. Danny followed. 

“Why are we in my office when my beautiful daughter is in yours?” Danny asked. 

“Would you like to explain to me why my adorable niece asked me if she could be the flower girl in our wedding?” Steve asked. 

“Wedding? Since when are we engaged?” Danny asked. 

“Apparently, she is convinced that Gabby isn’t right for you, and has come to the clonclusion that she’ll only be a flower girl for you if you marry me, because I quote, “I’ll only be his flower girl if he marries you,” as in me,” Steve shared. 

“Who told her we were getting married in the first place?” Danny asked, confused. 

“Apparently, “everyone,” and when I tried to clarify, she answered with the same vague reply,” Steve said. 

“Jesus. Sorry about that. I didn’t know she’d put you on the spot like that. I’m sure it was just a couple of kids at school who she overheard,” Danny said. 

“Danno, you don’t honestly think your child is that gullible, right?” Steve asked. 

Danny shut his mouth and podered over the words, “Your right.” He turned and left his office, Steve in tow, and made his way into Steves. “Hey monkey.” 

“Danno!” Gracie said happily, slipping out of the chair and running over to her father. 

Danny picked her up and hugged her, kissing the girls cheek, “Hey kiddo. Uncle Steve and I need to have a talk with you, okay?”

“Okay Danno,” Grace answered. 

Danny sat down on the couch with Grace in his lap. Steve leaned up against his desk with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Grace, did you ask Uncle Steve to be the flower girl on our wedding?” Danny asked. 

“Yeah. Everyone keeps saying you guys are going to get married.” Grace answered. 

“Who’s everyone, babe?” 

“Well, I heard it today at school when Uncle Steve picked me up. One of the sixth grade teachers talked about it with another teacher, and then when we went to the café I heard the lady behind the counter talk to the other lady about it. And lots of time before that. But Danno, even you and Uncle Steve say it. Plus, you’re not as happy with Gabby as you are with Uncle Steve,” Grace explained. 

Danny and Steve stared at the little girl for a few seconds in silence, both unsure of how to reply to her. 

“Sweetheart, Uncle Steve and I are just friends,” Danny said. 

“I know that,” Grace said, “which is a good thing. Friendships make better relationships and marriages. You and mommy weren’t friends before you married, and neither were you and Gabby. Danno, you need to be friends before marrying someone.” 

“Who told you that?” Danny asked. 

“You. And mommy.” Grace answered. 

“Eating your own words there, Danno?” Steve asked. 

“Shut it, McGarrett.” Danny said. 

“Gracie, your dad and mom are really smart, and they’re probably right about friendship turning into lasting marriages, but for right now, Danny and I are just friends.” Steve said. 

“That’s okay,” she said. 

Danny glared at him, “For right now? Don’t you be getting any ideas, McGarrett.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Danno,” Steve said, smiling at his best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a couple months since Danny and Steve talked to Grace, and even the two men are now realizing their attraction for the other.

Steve was sitting behind his desk at the palace and working on signing off on solved cases. When Danny burst through the door he merely glanced up at him to see a frazzled looking Danny Williams. Nothing unusual. "Danno," Steve greeted, looking back down at the case file he had opened in front of him. 

"What have you done to me? Have you given me some of your Army drugs? Have you changed my genetic make-up? Please tell me you have." Danny rambled. 

Steve looked up at him, "What are you talking about?" 

"Have you drugged me?" Danny asked. 

"Of course not! I would drug criminals, or terrorists, but not ohana, Daniel." Steve said. 

"I..." Danny trailed off. 

"Spit it out," Steve said impatiently. 

"I fear my daughter is right." Danny said. 

"Right about what? Why is it that a bad thing? Knowing you, you should be proud." 

"I would be if she wasn't right about us." 

"What does that mean?" Steve asked, confused. 

"Remember that little talk about flower girls and our wedding a couple months ago?" 

Steve chuckled, "How could I forget?"

"Yeah, well, I think she's right." 

Steve frowned, "On which part?"

"About the whole friendships turn into great relationships and marriages and all of that. Frankly, I'm terrified of ever getting back into a marriage that'll end up in divorce. I don't want to put Grace through that, but it only makes since to marry someone who I trust, who my daughter loves and they love her back, and who can give as good as I dish out. I don't have to worry about really hurting this person's feelings when I get into one of my tangents, and I don't have to censor who I am around them." 

Steve smirked, "Danno, is this a confession of love?" 

Danny frowned, "No! Confessions of love come after the third date for me." 

"We should get on top of that then." Steve said. 

"Yeah, well. I'm waiting." 

"Dinner then? Pick you up at seven?" Steve asked. 

"Yeah. Okay." Danny said, before turning and leaving the office. 

Steve smirked. He would have to text Grace. 

A thought occurred to him and he opened the door to his office, "Danno, did you really think I would drug you?" 

Danny turned around and glared at him, "I wouldn't put anything past you, Neanderthal." 

Steve laughed, "Good to know."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief wrap-up to this little work. Please enjoy.

Danny was adamant that his relationship with Steve didn't change anything. He was just as capable of his job as Steve was, and knew that Steve was the same at his job. Although the buried worry and concern for his new lover grew exponentially when his brave soldier would put himself in the line of fire. It made the yelling tangents that much louder and more passionate when they were locked up and out of hearing distance from their partners in the car or office. Danny knew Steve took unnecessary risks. Steve didn't need to take all of the dangerous shots and moves to protect the rest of his team, but he did. It was the protecting instinct inside of him, buried so deeply into his genetic make-up and wiring in his brain that it wasn't feasible to turn it off. Denny knew this, understood this, even knew that Steve was trained by the Navy to be just as dangerous and swift as their opposition and that Steve did lack impulse control, but was calculated. He knew exactly what he was going to do before leaving his shelter. He could visualize the fight before it happened and could react appropriately. It's what kept him alive. 

That didn't mean Danny Williams didn't stew about it as he did his reports. It nagged at him like a record constantly playing in the back of his mind as he replayed the days events. Steve came dangerously close to death, Danny could almost see the Grim Reaper looming over him for a split second. Fear gripped him by talons in the chest, painfully digging into his heart and rib cage. 

The ride back to the office was silent.

He knew Steve was worried. He knew Steve wanted Danny to be close to him and to dote on him, but instead he was in his office guiltily looking at Danny sitting at his desk. Danny needed a moment to recollect himself and his thoughts so he didn't completely flip out on his worried, and very injured partner. A knock on his door distracted him from his thoughts being submerged by rain and lightning from the grey cloud above his head. He looked up to see Chin and Kono at his door. 

"Hey guys," Danny said. 

"Hey Danny, look. We don't want to intrude, but it's time to pick Grace up and we know it's your day to do so. Kono and I are going to do that, and in the meantime you should really work things out with Steve before we get back. Grace'll know somethings up if you don't," Chin said. Danny loved his wise and intuitive friend. 

"Okay, thanks. Tell her I'll see her soon," Danny answered. 

"You got it, brother," Chin said, closing the door behind him as he left with his cousin.

Danny figured it was time to go talk/yell/argue/resolve things out with Steve. In that order. 

He got up from his chair and left the stifling office. He entered Steve's office noticing Steve obviously trying to avoid looking out of the door. He looked up when he heard the door close. He gave Danny a half-smile. Danny cringed at the sight of Steve's injured shoulder, wrapped up tightly in gauze. 

"Hey babe," Danny said. 

"Hi Danno," Steve said. 

"You okay?" Danny asked. 

"Yeah, just a nick," Steve answered. 

"Doesn't look like a nick," Danny accused. 

"Danny," Steve said, pleadingly. 

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," he conceded. 

"I'm okay, but I'd be better if you were over here chastising me and begging me to go him and coming with me so we can nap together," his partner admitted. 

Danny couldn't refrain his smile, "I promise we will." 

"Will you get the yelling part over quickly though? I don't want to wait much longer to suffer under your wrath." 

Danny chuckled, walking over to the desk and sitting on it, a few inches from where Steve sat in his chair, "No yelling this time. It was a close call. I'm emotionally drained." 

Steve reached over with his good hand and tugged on Danny's, pulling him closer. Danny got the idea and got up to gently sit on Steve's lap. Steve arranged them comfortably and sighed, content with having Danny close to him. "I'm sorry," Steve said, "but I can't promise that it won't happen again." 

"I know, babe," Danny said, "thank you for your honesty."

"I love you."

"I love you." 

"Can we go home?" 

"Of course, I'll text Chin to drop Grace off at your place," Danny answered. He stood up and Steve did the same. Steve leaned down to place a soft kiss to Danny's lips, and Danny returned it easily. 

"Marry me," Steve whispered against Danny's lips. 

Danny smiled, "Okay." 

"Thank you," Steve said, smiling before placing another kiss to Danny's lips. 

Grace did indeed know best. He would have to thank his brilliant daughter.


End file.
